The Lost Phantomhive
by Otakuisanothernameforawesome
Summary: When Ciel's mute sister is discovered by the Undertaker, what shall happen! (rating may go up, written by a friend!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this was written by a friend of mine. I'm posting it to my account since she doesn't have a fanfiction. **** Please, enjoy~!**

**Neither of us own Kuroshitsuji!**

**Ciel's ****Sister**

Ciel = 13 years old when contracted

Ciel sister (Angelina) = 6 years old when found

Ciel was 10 when it happened mansion burned down

Angelina was 2 when kidnapped night of mansion fire

Angelina was 2 when ciel was 10

Slave for 4 years ran away when she turned 6

Earl Ciel Phantomhive

Angelina is mute

If something is in " " then it is speaking

If something is in ' ' thin it is thought

Ciel is 14 when angelina was found

Angelina's POV

Slowly, I crept down the hall, looking in every direction for a sign of the people that kept me imprisoned in this dreadful place. Suddenly, I froze. A light had flicked on in the room behind me. I pressed my back against the wall, slowly working my way down the hall to the giant flight of stairs that lead outside. Just a few more steps, then I would be out of this place. As I got near the top of the stairs, I started hearing footsteps. I froze, listening to figure out which direction the footsteps were heading. I let out a sigh of relief when the footsteps steadily got fainter. With caution I walked out into the hall and towards the door that would be my key to freedom. As soon as I got the door open, alarms sounded throughout the building. I threw the door open and sprinted out into the night.

When I got outside, the first thing I noticed was that I was surrounded by trees. The second thing I noticed was that the ground was covered by snow. Cursing silently, I made my way quickly through the trees. Listening for the sound of footsteps behind me, I took my eyes off the ground for a split second to look around and that was when I stepped on the branch. I jerked my head back around just in time to meet the snow covered ground. I lay on the ground for a few moments, waiting for my head to stop ringing, that was when I noticed the throbbing pain that was radiating up from my ankle. I looked down to notice that my ankle was resting in an odd position. When I tried to move it, pain shot up my leg and I silently cried out. I knew for a fact that it was broken. Slowly, choking back sobs of pain, I stood up and continued to run. My only goal was to get away from that place and to somewhere safe.

_(Time skip)_

I had finally reached the tree line. My ankle had gone numb by now, and my head was pounding. The only good thing was that no one had come after me yet. I walked for a few more minutes then came to a road. I looked around, trying to decide which way I needed to go. The sun was going down and I was running out of time. I saw a carriage coming towards me, so I decided to follow, hoping it would lead me to town. A little while later, I saw the first signs of civilization. I was so happy I could scream, I ran forward and entered the first shop I came to. When I looked around and I saw coffins everywhere, I slowly backed away and towards the door. Not two steps later, I had backed into a solid form. I bolted forward and turned around only to see a figure all clad in black with silver hair stepping out of a coffin. I tried to scream even though I knew I couldn't.

"What do we have here," he asked, staring at me. After that I felt myself falling backwards and the last think I remember was the strange man reaching towards me.

_(Under taker's POV)_

The chiming of the bell alerted me to a client. I watched from my coffin, waiting for the person to come into view. What I saw was not what I was expecting. A small child had entered; I watched smiling to myself as she looked around. I loved seeing the fright in her eyes. I opened the coffin door a little more as the child started to walk backwards. She walked right into my coffin. I laughed quietly as I stepped out.

"Well, what do we have here?" I asked, smiling at her. She took one step back, and then started to fall forward. I reached out to grab her before she hit the ground. I picked her up and set her in a coffin I had made for a certain young earl.

Once I set her down, I started to take notice of what she looked like: she had waist length, raven colored hair with a pair of ragged shorts and a ratty old tee-shirt. Once I looked closer I noticed bruises covering her arms and legs, also that she had a nasty bruise on her ankle. She had several cuts along her side that looked like knife wounds. I stepped back as she started to stir. I watched as she sat up and rubber at her eyes, once she was done she looked around noticing where she was. Panic slowly filled her eyes and she started to lean away from me as much as the coffin would allow. "What are you doing here, little girl?" I asked her. She only shook her head in response.

The small child tried to stand up, but fell to the floor immediately, clutching her ankle while tears streamed down her face. I noticed as she cried silently. 'How odd, usually someone in her condition would have been screaming.'

"Can you speak, child?" I asked her. She shook her head no. 'Ah that explains a lot.' I left the room and walked back to my office to grab a piece of paper and a writing utensil. When I walked back into the room she was sitting on the floor holding on to a skull. I studied her for minute before I noticed that the skull wasn't one of mine. I walked over to her and held out the paper and pencil. She took it from me and then went back to looking at the skull. I sat down beside her and held my hand out for the skull; she clutched it to her chest for a moment, then hesitantly handed it over to me.

_(Angelina's POV)_

I watched as he took my friend from me. He cradled the skull in his hands. I was worried that he might drop her. That was the only friend I had made in that place in the four years I was imprisoned. They had killed her on the second month and left the head sitting in the small closet of a room. I had taken care of that head and tried to keep her hidden from the guards. I did a fairly good job at keeping her from getting injured. It wasn't the cleanest skull, but it was well cared for. He slowly turned the skull around in his hands, examining it. He startled me when he suddenly spoke, "Would you like me to clean it up for you?" I was surprised that he offered that, I figured he would throw it away or break it. I slowly nodded my head. He stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me up too.

After a few minutes of walking—well, him walking, me limping—we entered a dark, cold room. He switched on the light and when I looked around, I saw several different chemicals lining the wall. We walked over to a sink in the corner of the room and I set the skull in the sink. As I watched him clean the skull I heard a faint chime coming from the other room. I was hesitant to walk away, but my curiosity had gotten the best of me and I limped into the room I heard the chime come from.

_(Time skip)_

I watched from the corner as the strange man dealt with the customer. 'I really need to get his name' I thought to myself. While I was thinking, the customer had come over to stand by me. We studied each other for a few minutes, then the person flicked his—or was it a 'her'—red hair behind his shoulder.

"My name is Grell," said the strange person while holding his hand out to me. I smiled at him and took his hand. Next, he pulled me up and hugged me. I must have had a panicked look on my face because not one minute later, Grell was pulled away and I was set on the ground behind the man that had silver hair. I pulled on his sleeve and mouthed the words "Thank you" to him. He nodded to me in understanding.

"You can't just pick her up," he told Grell.

"But Undertaker, why not?" he moaned in disappointment. 'So, that's what his name is' I thought.

"Can't you see she didn't want to be picked up!?" undertaker shouted.

"If she didn't want to be picked up, then she would have said something." Grell responded. I slowly backed away, once I was a few steps away I bolted towards the door.

"Get her!" I heard Undertaker shout from behind me. As soon as I got the door open my leg collapsed from under me. I had forgotten that it was broken! In the second I was down, Grell had scooped me up and started to carry me back to the room Undertaker was in. I was in too much pain from trying to run on my leg to even think about trying to get away. Soon, the pain was too much, and I felt myself give in to the darkness.

**I'm in suspense. Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, fanfiction readers. Thank you for reading my darling friend's story, I'm a fan of it, myself! I'm sorry…the slow updates are entirely my fault. I'm the slow proofreader that causes the author to wait a year and a half to get one stinking chapter published. But I digress. Please enjoy!**

**Neither of us owns Kuroshitsuji!**

Grell's POV

I looked down when I felt the girl go limp in my arms and for the first time I noticed that she had cuts all over her.

"Not again," Undertaker groaned. I looked at him with confusion and worry swimming in my eyes. "She did this when she first got here, just set her in the coffin 'til she wakes up" he ordered. I walked over to the coffin and set her down.

"What's her name?" I asked. He looked deep in thought for a minute.

"Um...I don't really know." He admitted. I looked down when I heard the rustling of fabric. The child was shivering. I took off my beloved red coat and wrapped it around her small form, then turned back to Undertaker.

"I had better go and find Bassy, he should know about her considering her resemblance to the young earl." With that I took out my death-scythe and headed for the door.

_Time skip_

I walked up to the manor doors, but then decided not to disrupt the entire house. Quietly, I snuck around the house to Bassy's window. Once I got there, I noticed that the window was locked. I smiled to myself and grabbed the key that I keep hanging around my neck. I unlocked the window and climbed into Sebas-chan's room. I looked around once I was in. It was the same as always: neat, organized, and spotless. I grinned and walked over to his dresser, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I took a few pairs of clothes.

As soon as I got his dresser door open, the doorknob started rattling. I closed the door and ran to the closet. As soon as I closed the door behind me, the door leading to the hallway opened. I watched as Bassy walked into the room and closed the door behind him, jumping when I heard the click of the lock.

"You can come out now, Grell." Sebastian said. I sighed and made my way out of the closet.

"Oh, Bassy!" I exclaimed "How did you know I was there?" He sighed and said "I heard you going through my dresser and I would like to ask you to return all the boxers you took." I pouted and set them down on the bed.

"Fine but I do have something I want you to see." He looked suspicious. "It's not that, it's something concerning the little brat you work for." I said.

"I see." he said "And how does this concern Bocchan?"

"That's something you need to go to Undertaker's place to believe." I told him. He studied me for a minute, probably trying to see if I was trustworthy or not.

After a few minutes, he nodded.

"Very well then, I suppose I could go." He said. I started to head towards the window and looked back at him.

"Well, coming or not?" He nodded and started to follow me. Once outside, we took off towards Undertakers. As soon as we arrived, I went over to the coffin that Undertaker liked to hide in. I knocked 3 times, then stepped back so the door could open. After about 2 minutes, the door finally opened and out came Undertaker.

"How is she?" I asked him before he could even say hello. For some reason my motherly instincts kicked into high gear whenever she was around.

"She is fine but she hasn't woken up yet." I saw him cast a worried glance at a nearby coffin. I walked over to her and smiled when I saw that she was all cuddled up into my coat.

"KAWAII!" I squealed. I watched as Sebastian walked over.

"You need to be quiet or you will wake her up." He whispered to me. He looked into the coffin and I saw a flash of surprise go through his eyes when he realized how much she looked like Ciel Phantomhive.

_Time skip Sebastian's POV_

After several hours of waiting, she finally stirred. The first thing I noticed was that she seemed to be feeling around for something. When she didn't find whatever it was, she shot up and started to look around frantically. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She flinched away.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her. She shook her head, then curled up and started crying. At that moment Undertaker walked in carrying a skull in his hands. I backed away as he started to walk towards her. Once he was at arm's length, he held the skull out for her. I watched as she looked up and then snatched the skull out of his hands. She cradled it in her arms like you would a child. I watched as she mouthed the words 'thank you' to Undertaker. 'Why didn't she say it out loud?' I thought.

"Miss, what is your name?" I asked her. She started looking around for something, then she looked up at me. I watched her mime something but I couldn't quite tell what it was. I looked to Undertaker for help; he nodded and then left the room. He was gone for about a minute and when he came back he was holding a pen and a piece of paper. Undertaker handed the child the paper and pen, she accepted it gratefully. She wrote down something and then handed me the paper.

'My name is Angelina' it said.

"Well, Angelina, what are you doing down here?" I asked her while handing the paper back. She looked deep in thought for a second, and then she wrote something on the paper and handed it back to me: 'I don't really know, I was just trying to get away.'

'hmmm there's something off about this kid.' I thought.

**Woot! Grell! Le what will happen next? I don't know, don't ask me! **

**Reviews, sil vous plait! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Proofreaders note!: Hey, this is the person who's been talking to you for the whole entirety of the story before chizz (and yeah, it's actually spelled like that) goes down. Just making a point to say that the author does update regularly, but I'm the slowpoke here. Seriously guys, I deeply apologize. Deeply, deeply, apologize. Mainly to her, but also to you.**

**Authors Note: A few of my friends wanted to make their own characters and chapters, so the next few chapters will be about how they met Angelina. (after this one)**

**She does not own Kuroshitsuji, and neither do I!**

(author speaking)

'Character thinking'

"Speaking"

Ch 3

Angelina's POV

It had been a few hours since Grell and Sebastian left; I was in the back room getting dressed. Undertaker bought me a few outfits so I wouldn't need to go around in my torn up clothes, and apparently my current outfit wasn't proper for a young lady. Once I had finished struggling with all the ribbons and frills, I walked into the main room. The only thing I saw was a streak of red before I was lifted into the air.

"Oh you just look so cute," Grell squealed. After a minute he set me down, "we need to go to Bassy's place and introduce you to the brat" he informed me while pulling me out the door. The first thing I noticed when we got outside was that it was pouring outside. I huddled close to Grell for warmth. He looked down at me for a second before he realized how cold it must have been for me. In a flash, he picked me up and wrapped his jacket around me. I let out a sigh of relief. It was so warm inside his jacket, so I buried my face into his neck and started to fall asleep. I mean, who could blame me? I'm only six and the only sleep I've had couldn't even count as sleep.

Grell's POV

I felt Angelina bury her face into my neck, and within a minute she was sound asleep. 'Poor girl' I thought to myself, 'she's so tired; the only sleep she had was when she was passed out'. I held her closer to me and continued walking. I'd better hurry or Sebas-chan will have my head. Heaven forbid the poor girl gets a cold out here.

Time skip

Angelina's POV

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that there were two voices that seemed to be talking to each other. I realized then that Grell was still holding me, and I started to move. The voices went quiet. I yawned and opened my eyes. I saw that we were standing right outside the front door. I looked at Grell, then tugged on the front of his vest. I motioned at the ground, he seemed to understand and set me down. I stayed still for a minute, but then flung myself at Sebastian for a hug. He froze with shock, but then slowly wrapped his arms around me. It stayed like that for about 10 seconds before I let go. Once I let him go, he walked back to the door and invited us in.

I followed Grell inside, looking around in awe. 'This place is huge,' I thought. As I looked around, I noticed a small girl in a maid outfit. As I watched her, I saw her stumble and start to fall forward. I raced over to her and caught the large vase in her hands before it hit the ground. I bet you're wondering how I was able to run. Well, I've always healed very fast…except for my scars. You see, my masters had found a poison that wouldn't kill, but was able to stop any wounds from healing all the way. They didn't like how I healed so fast and decided to punish me for it. Now if I exert myself too much, the scars will open, so I can't do too much stuff without bleeding everywhere. That got me punished even more because I was making a mess. I often got experimented on. Also, it was because I was the strongest. They tried a few other people, but they died on the first dose. I don't exactly know what they did, but I do know that I can't be seen on a full moon. Last time I saw someone, they freaked out because of what they saw. You see, I turn into something like a cat on a full moon. I don't transform fully, but I grow ears and a tail.

Sebastian's POV

I watched as Angelina ran over to Mey-Rin. I thought she had broken her leg. In fact, when I looked at her leg while at undertakers place, she had broken it in 3 different places. I looked at Grell, it seemed that he was shocked too.

"I thought her leg was broken," I said. Grell looked at me

"I thought it was too, but apparently it's not". We both watched as she balanced the large vase in one hand and pulled Mey-Rin up with the other. 'How was she able to get over there in time let alone pick Mey-Rin up' I thought to myself. I felt there something she wasn't telling us. We also didn't know how she got all those scars. 'Well there will be time for that conversation later' I thought to myself. With that thought, I started to head over to the stairs so that I could collect the young master and introduce him to our strange guest.

Angelina's pov

"I shall go get the young master now." Sebastian informed us as I dragged Mey-Rin off the ground. With that he walked up the stairs and out of sight, dragging the maid behind him. 'How odd, why did he bring that lady with him.' I walked over to the bottom of the giant staircase and sat down on the bottom step to wait. After a few minutes, I started to hear footsteps approaching the top of the staircase.

**Reviews, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neither of us own Kuroshitsuji. That is Yana Toboso's (not Hitsugi, Toboso!)**

Ch 4

Angelina's pov

I looked up as the footsteps drew near. I saw Sebastian leading what looked like an older, male version of me down the stairs. I stood up from my place on the stairs and raced over towards the door. I was afraid of the strange boy. 'Why does he look like me' I thought to myself. I fumbled with the doorknob for a few seconds, and then I was out and running towards the forest.

"Stop her!" I heard the strange boy with only one eye shout. I ran faster and within seconds, I had reached the forest. I had taken many turns and soon I was lost. I walked to the nearest tree and started to climb. I climbed to the tallest branch I could get to and sat there, surrounded by the leaves.

Time skip

I don't know how long I sat there crying, but when I looked up I saw how dark it was. I sat there for what seemed like hours until I heard a familiar voice calling my out name

Grell's pov

"Angelina! Where are you?" I was about to give up. 'How dare that stupid demon let her run into the forest by herself?' I thought to myself, 'She must be so scared.' I called for her again, and then I heard rustling in the leaves of the tree behind me. I looked up and saw a flash of blue out of the corner of my eye. Suddenly, I was being hugged; I knelt down and picked Angelina up. I started to carry her out of the woods. After a few minutes of walking, I noticed she was trembling. At first I thought she was cold, but then I felt something warm and wet running down the side of my neck. 'Why is she crying?' I thought to myself, 'when I get my hands on that brat, I going to kill him for scaring my little girl.' I carried her to Undertaker's place and as we neared, I felt Angelina calm down some. When we walked through the door, the first thing I saw was a child who looked about 12 years old. She was dressed in pink clothes and holding a picture in her hand while showing it to Under taker. As we approached, she turned around and looked at me. She stared for a minute and then her eyes grew wide, she rushed over and asked me about Angelina.

"Mister, what happened to her?" She asked. Angelina started to try and get away from me as soon as the girl spoke.

Angelina's pov

I pulled away from Grell when I heard the familiar voice. 'It can't be her, she's dead,' I thought to myself. I reached into the bag that Undertaker gave me and pulled out the skull. I looked to the skull and then back to the person in front of me. What kind of sick person does this, coming in here and pretending to be my best friend who is dead?' I was beyond mad that someone would try to do that to me. I looked at the skull and that ran out the door.

"Not again" I heard Grell moan. Soon, I heard footsteps behind me. I stumbled, but before I could hit the ground, hands caught me. I was picked up, and the skull I was still holding flew out of my hands.

I watched as the skull shattered when it hit the ground. I kicked the person holding me and leaped out of their arms. I walked over to the skull and knelt beside it, grabbed the bag that was around my neck, and started shoving all the pieces I could grab in it. I was so mad and upset, all the different emotions flying around inside me. I transformed into my neko form as I stood there, feeling my nails grow into claws and I grew a tail and cat ears, my eyesight also got better. I took off as soon as I got all the pieces I could into the bag. I raced in the opposite direction we came from, and soon I had arrived at a large manor I didn't recognize.

I decided to walk up to the door and ask where I was but then I remembered that I was still in my neko form and that I could no longer speak, It was too late to turn around because once I got within 5 feet of the door it swung open. On instinct I pressed my ears flat against my head and wrapped my tail around my ankle and fell to my knees with my hands in front of my face waiting for the punishment I would receive for showing my true form to another human, but it never came. Slowly I opened my eyes, in front of me stood a boy that looked around the same age as the blue haired boy I saw earlier. I cowered back as he took a step towards me, he then held out his hand to me. I took my hands away from my face; something told me I could trust him. Slowly I raised my ears from where they were hiding under my hair. The blond boy smiled at me as I took his hand, and helped me up from the ground. Once I was safely standing on my feet he pulled his hand away.

"My name is Alois Trancy, what is yours?" I shook my head and pointed to my throat, he looked confused for a moment then he seemed to realize something. "Claude, bring me a piece of paper and a pencil!" He shouted. While the mysterious Claude person went to fetch the objects in question, aloice started to drag me back to the large building. I followed along with not much of a choice in the matter. Soon we had arrived in a large room that had a table and chairs. He motioned to one of the chairs for me to sit. I did as told and held my hands in my lap. Once we had both sat down, a man entered the room holding paper and a pencil. 'This must be Claude,' I thought to myself. I smiled at him as he handed me the paper. When I turned back to Alois I saw his staring at my ears, I twitched them and he quickly looked away. I wrote on the paper "my name is Angelina" and handed it to Alois.

"Angelina, that's a pretty name," he told me, my tail twitched at the complement. 'No one's ever told me that,' I thought to myself. I looked back at him and saw that he was now staring at my tail. I waved my hands in front of his face. He blinked and looked back up at my face with a blush from getting caught yet again. I motioned to the paper he was still holding. Once I received it, I started writing. "You know, if it bothers you so much, you can touch them" I handed the paper to Alois. He read the paper and then looked back at me. I twitched my ears and stayed still; slowly, he raised his hand to my ears. He hesitated for a moment, then started to pet me. I purred and pushed my head deeper into his hand. He smiled, then started to scratch behind my ear. After a few minutes, he pulled away.

"Well, I think that's enough for today. It's time we get you home." He said to me. "Claude, go get a carriage ready!" He shouted. He looked back at me and started laughing when he saw that I had slid down in the chair, and was almost falling out of my seat. He reached down and picked me up. I yawed; the steady rocking motion was putting me to sleep. I mean can you blame me there's only so much I can handle, and today has been a very long day.

Alois POV

I looked down when I heard Angelina yawn. She had fallen asleep. 'What is she doing to me?' I thought, 'I never act like this, but there's something about her that makes me want to protect her.' I jumped when I heard something fall to the floor. It was the bag Angelina was holding earlier. When I went to grab it, a shard of something white fell out. I picked it up and put it in the bag, deciding to investigate further once I was in the carriage. A few minutes later, we were inside the carriage. 'I don't want to wake her up, but I have to if we are going to take her home.' Gently, I shook her awake. "Angelina, wake up," I whispered, "I need to know where I am taking you." She opened her eyes and then motioned towards the paper. She wrote something on the paper and then handed it to me, there was one word written on the paper. "Undertaker's," it said, 'Why would she want to go there? Undertaker doesn't have a daughter, does he? Besides, she looks like Ciel.' When I looked back at her, I saw her sleeping again. I smiled at her. "Claude, go to the Undertaker's place." I looked back at her and then started to pet her ears again. She curled up tighter from where she was resting in my lap, and pushed her head into my hand.

Time skip

We were just pulling into Undertakers shop.

"How far do you think she walked?" I asked while looking at Angelina. She had not woken up once since we got into the carriage, that is…if you don't count when I had to ask her where she lived. I picked her up from where she was resting on the seat, and started to carry her towards the shop entrance. Once I was standing outside the door, Undertaker came out. He looked worried at first, but when he saw Angelina in my arms he started to look relived.

Undertaker's pov

I walked out when I heard the carriage pull up. I waited in the doorway of my shop, and what I saw surprised me. Little lord Trancy stepped out of the carriage holding Angelina in his arms. I walked over to him. As I reached out to take Angelina away from him, she jumped up and bit at my hand. Startled, I jerked my hand back, watching as she leapt out of Trancy's arms. Angelina stood stock still for a moment, and then she turned tail and fled, but not before I saw the tears streaking down her face. I sighed, 'Why does it seem like this is going to be a common activity with her?' I shook my head and went back inside to call for Grell.

Time skip

Angelina's pov

I had been running for a few hours now, and it was starting to get dark. I didn't know how far I had run or for how long. Soon, I started to see lights in front of me. I pushed myself forward and quickly broke through the tree line. I was not happy about what was seeing. In front of me stood the tall manor that housed the boy that looked like me. I had stood there for a minute, staring, before I saw movement in the doorway. I started to walk backwards when I walked straight into something hard. I reached behind me and felt the edge of a coat. I gulped; I don't think trees wear coats. I took a step forward and turned around.

"Hello Angelina, nice to see you again," he said. 'He can't be here already, there's no way that he could have found out where I was!' I thought to myself. Slowly, I walked backwards. He followed me. I turned around and ran towards the manor; I saw Sebastian and Grell standing in the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

I hurtled towards Sebastian and grell, waiving my arms to get their attention. I quickly stopped realizing that that was not doing anything to help. I looked behind me gulping as I realized he was right behind me and catching up. I swung my head forward as I felt myself start to fall, as a last attempt to get their attention I stuffed my hand into the bag and pulled out a shard of the skull. With all of my strength I hurled it towards the door. As soon as the shard of bone left my hand I felt something wrap around my wrist and start to pull me back.

I dug my heels into the ground and clawed at the hand wrapped around my wrist, the man immediately let go and fell back. That gave Sebastian and Grell enough time to race over and help me get away. Once they were close enough Sebastian picked me up and raced towards the door. As soon as we got to the sidewalk leading to the door I heard a huge crash coming from behind us. I looked back over Sebastian's shoulder to see what happened but I couldn't see anyone; grell and the other man were gone. Sebastian carried me through the door and into a room, right inside the room stood the boy from earlier. I looked at him for a second and then buried my head into Sebastian's shoulder; then there was a large clatter in the room beside us. Sebastian shuffled me in his arms for a second and then started to walk towards the room we heard the noise from.

The room was a mess; there was stuff everywhere. I turned from my spot in Sebastian's arms to look at all the people in the room; there were three people present who were not supposed to be. One of them was a lady who was wearing all red, a man who seemed to be wearing what looked like a green dress that was split down the sides, and a man who had his back turned to us but seemed to be a butler of some sort.

"Madam Red, Lau! Why are you here?" ciel asked. 'So that must mean that ciel knows these people' I thought to myself. Silently I sniffed the air; 'there is a familiar smell but I can't tell where it's from.' While I was thinking Sebastian had set me down in a chair and went to go prepare tea. I gave up on trying to find out who the sent belonged to, and zoned back in right when Madam Red said' "Grell, you should follow his example." 'Grell! That's who the sent is from, I remember now that his coat smelled just like it. It's funny how Grell and Madam Reds' butler both smell the same and have the same name, maybe they are related' I thought to myself.

"this isn't just some ordinary case, the killers ways are very special- no I should say abnormal. That is why "she" is so concerned about it. "The police and other prostitues call the murderer Jack the Ripper," said ciel. Hearing that made my ears perk up, I had heard of Jack the Ripper while I was being captive. They continued talking while I was lost in thought. When I looked up I say the funny guy that was dressed in green pulling ciel out the door. I trailed behind them as they took off; soon I began to recognize my surroundings. Within seconds my suspicions were confirmed and we stood outside undertakers place. "Why are you familiar with this kind of place" Madam Red shouted. "Because the person young master knows works as an undertaker" replied Sebastian. I didn't wait for them and raced in. I wasn't mad at him anymore I just hoped that that one girl wasn't there. When I got inside I raced over to undertaker's coffin, opened the lid and stepped inside. It was actually quite large inside I had to feel around for a few seconds but not for long because I was suddenly pulled into a hug. "are you there, undertaker?" I heard ciel call. Undertaker pushed me behind him and started to speak to ciel, "…hi hi…I knew… that you would come…welcome earl…do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom made coffin?" while he was saying this he slowly pulled the lid off. As a force of habit I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles but then I realized that it wouldn't make a difference because I couldn't speak any more. The thought made me sad and it was all I could do to keep from crying. While that was happening undertaker had stepped out of the coffin and walked over to ciel and the others leaving the door open just enough for me to see what was going on. When I looked out I was undertaker heading towards the place he kept the tea. "Now then you wanted to know about Jack the Ripper?, everyone has been scared because of the disturbance…" I yawned; sitting in here was making me tired. Slowly I felt myself be lolled to sleep listening to the conversation.

"Sorry for intruding, undertaker." I heard someone say, and then I heard the click of the door being closed. Slowly I was starting to fall back to sleep when undertaker opened the coffin door and picked me up. "I see they forgot about you" he told me. "Well let's take a trip over to the Phantomhive manor and drop you off." He told me. I must have fallen back to sleep because one second we were in the shop and the next we were outside the Phantomhive manor. Undertaker shifted so that he was holding me with one arm and used the other arm to knock on the door. "ah, thank you for bringing her back safely, undertaker." "It was no problem" replied Undertaker, he handed me to Sebastian and then took his leave.

I looked at Sebastian and he smiled at me. "Would you like to help me make afternoon tea for the master?" he asked me. I smiled, nodded and with that we headed towards the kitchen.


End file.
